


How does your magic taste like?

by sixty_nine13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternative Universe - Vampire Wizards, Bite, But she has good reasons, But they need magic from the monsters, F/M, Fugitive Reader, Good boy Sans (Undertale), Humans dont know how to ask for help, Non-Consensual Touching, Papyrus you are never stay when they need you, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader does not like monsters, Reader dont know to ask for help, Reader-Insert, There are human magicians, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Vampire Bites, Vampire Wizards who only bite monsters, Worried Sans (Undertale), vampire reader, wizard reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixty_nine13/pseuds/sixty_nine13
Summary: Underswap Sans, or Blue, goes out one night to bring leftovers from dinner to a family of stray cats. He runs into another person who needs help but no good deed goes without consequences. Good  or bad._____________________________________________I really like Underswap Sans, vampires and wizards. Nothing will stop me putting it all together.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	How does your magic taste like?

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine being a human wizard who needs to bite monsters to survive. A Vamzard? a Wizpire? Ok ok i stop

The night in the city was always cold at that time of the year, both due to the weather and the indifference of the people, it made both body and souls of many freeze. The warm breath of various people could be seen every time they breathed through their mouths, especially those who were breathing in a rough way, as was the case of a woman whose body was lying on the floor and leaning on her back in a dimly lit alley, her presence was ignored by anyone who passed through the entrance of it. Except for one person.

\- HELLO? HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY? - Asked a voice with high volume.

It was a monster, not just any but a skeleton, not too high, which used a coat of a gradable cream color with pants, gloves, boots and a blue scarf; carrying what appeared to be a disposable tray with food in their hands. He looked worriedly at the woman, approaching carefully, he could not see her face well because she had dishevelled bangs that covered her eyes, but by the way she raised her head in the direction of his voice, he knew that she was listening.

-Who…? - It was all he could say the feminine voice raspy cough before, at the same time trying to crawl away from the newcomer.

\- PLEASE BE QUIET, I DIDN'T WANT TO SCARE HER! I AM SANS, SANS THE SKELETON, EVEN THOUGH MY FRIENDS TELL ME BLUE! I DON'T WANT TO OFFEND HER, BUT IT DON'T SEEM TO BE RIGHT. CAN I HELP HER WITH ANYTHING? - Said the monster, who, despite trying to maintain a friendly expression, seemed increasingly concerned.

\- Why are you here ...? - The girl questioned suspiciously, apparently ignoring the concern of others, making an effort to lean against the wall and stand up herself.

\- OH! I AM A FRIEND OF A FAMILY OF CATS IN THE AREA AND I ALWAYS LEAVE THEM SOME FOOD - He explained quickly leaving the container open in a corner next to some stacked boxes where it would not get wet if it rained ; quickly returning his attention to the woman who seemed to be holding her throat as she rested a hand on the brick wall so as not to lose what little balance she managed to maintain.

\- UHM... SORRY TO BE INSISTENT, BUT I THINK YOU NEED SOME HELP TO GO BACK HOME. I DON'T REMEMBER SEEING YOU HERE AND I KNOW ALL MY NEIGHBORS! DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL SOMEONE TO COME FOR YOU, OR ASK FOR A CAB? -

\- Just... Stay away... - The female ordered, coughing with an increasingly weak and hoarse voice, even moaning in apparent pain.

\- I AM SO SORRY! BUT MY ROYAL GUARD HONOR PREVENTS ME FROM LEAVING A PERSON WHO SEEMS TO NEED HELP AND YOU REALLY SEEMS TO NEED IT! I PROMISE THAT I WILL NOT DO ANY HARM - Insisted the young monster, who despite the fact that his soul was in a certain conflict when wanting to help someone who rejected him, had enough determination to continue insisting for what he believed would be a help for that young woman.

\- I am the one who will hurt you – It wasn’t possible to know if she had said it as a warning or as a threat. She began to advance towards the skeleton, who after hearing her could not help tensing at the possibility of her attacking him, despite the fact that the woman's apparent poor condition made it clear that she could not do much.

\- Get out of my way... Get out! – She screamed, finding strength in her voice for a few seconds, waving her right arm in a gesture to let him out of the alley, again coughing, panting and moaning in pain.

Sans moved away as she wanted because his intention was not to corner her against her will, but before he tried again to convince her to accept his help, the woman stumbled, losing her balance and was about to fall to the ground, if not for the rapid reflexes of the monster, which allowed him to be in front of her so that she supported herself with difficulty, leaving the human's arms to rest on the skeleton's shoulders; surely she would have fallen. It was strange, even being so close she didn’t seem to stink alcohol or some other strange substance as a part of Blue suspected when she already shown the erratic and inconsistent behaviour of some drunks. Although that only alarmed him more as it could be a serious health problem.

\- ARE YOU OKAY?! OH STARS, DON'T WORRY MISS, I WILL CALL AN AMBULANCE IMMEDIATELY, YOU WILL BE AT THE NEAREST HOSPITAL SOON AND YOU WILL BE HEALED! - The young skeleton announced, leaving a hand on the other's back to keep her leaning on him, trying to use the other hand to take the phone out of one of his pockets and make the call. More precisely when he directed it to the side of his skull where his "ears" would be, one of the woman's hands held his wrist.

\- No! No... please... No hospitals... I can't... I'm... Good - She implored, no longer sounding annoyed or hostile, but keeping that weak and sore voice.

Still unable to see her eyes yet, Sans could make out the fear in her, he could even tell that she looked terrified, making him doubt her intention.

-MISS, SORRY FOR DISTRUSTING, BUT YOU ARE NOT WELL, YOU NEED HELP. AND ALTHOUGH I TAKE PRIDE OF MY ABILITY TO TREAT SOME INJURIES, YOU WOULD BE BETTER WITH AN EXPERT HEALER, TRUST ME, I KNOW A DOCTOR AND SHE IS GREAT.

-No doctors…! - She insisted, sounding more and more desperate. A hand still holding the doll skeleton. 

\- Doctors no... Please... Anything... But hospitals... No doctors... I beg you... - She repeated between gasps and groans of pain, breathing with some difficulty.

-BUT…! - The young monster tried to reply again, but he could not continue when he saw how a few seconds later the inert body of the human ended up falling on him, releasing his wrist, luckily, he was more than strong enough to carry her. He sweared he had seen her lips pronounce a final plea voiceless before they finish to unconscious.

\- MISS?! HUMAN PLEASE REACT! - Asked the anguished skeleton before bending down with all the care he could in this difficult situation, using his arm as support on the back to examine it.

He was relieved to see that she was still breathing, but still passed out, and now that the bangs had moved away from her face, her expression was still that of someone who seemed to be in pain. Sans looked around, trying to find a clue to help him make his next decision, but to no avail, there was not even another person who insisted on calling an ambulance like he had done before. That would be the most logical and responsible thing, what anyone in her situation would do, however... That human really seemed terrified of the idea of going to the hospital.

His logical side fought against his desire to respect the will of the young woman, and in the midst of that conflict the idea arose of him checking the health of the female in the best way he knew how; even though it was a huge invasion of her privacy. Did he have any other option to help him decide?

-PLEASE DON’T MIND THIS - Asked to the lady sleeping as he brought his hand to her chest, summoning the human soul. She groaned at the same time as a light rising from the centre took the shape of a heart that it floated down on Blue's gloved palm.

"WOWIE, IT'S BEAUTIFUL..." The skeleton thought to himself, momentarily enraptured by the beauty of that soul. He shook his head to react shortly after and thus concentrate on checking her HP, which luckily for both of them was at its maximum. That made the young monster happy, however, the message her soul transmitted did not help calm him.

"She is really scared".

Scared? Scared of him, of hospitals, or something else? He didn't know and as long as she was passed out, he would have no way of knowing.

In those seconds in which he tried to meditate on this new information, he did not notice that the soul on his hand was restless, seeming to be vibrating, in addition to that it had begun to give off a slight aura of the same colour that tried to spread to Sans's arm. That surprised him. He quickly returned it to where it belonged; he had never seen a soul do that, but of course, despite being a monster, that did not make him a complete expert on souls, in fact, his brother knew much more…

\- PAPYRUS! HE SURE WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO- Said the skeleton quickly, recovering his optimism as well as his phone. With the speed dial, one button was enough to initiate the call to his brother. But nobody answered.

-C’MON, PAPY! - He complained frowning and trying the call again, but without any change. Surely his lazy brother had fallen asleep without charging his phone. Again.

A loud sigh escaped Sans before making the decision. Putting away his phone and recovering both his smile and his determination.

-DON'T WORRY MISS, IT'S GOING TO BE OK, IT'S A PROMISE FROM THE BEST ROYAL GUARD MWEHEHE! - The young man declared, holding the girl in nuptial mode and standing up with her in his arms, making sure that her head rested on the monster's shoulder for more comfort.

He hoped his brother was home.

He quickly made his way home, which luckily was only a couple of streets away. Thanks to Blue's excellent physical condition, not only was it easy for him to carry the weight of the woman, but he could move forward quickly without exerting much effort. Still, at times like that he wished he could teleport just like his brother.

No one stopped him on his way, there were no people walking on that cold night, and even though it would be strange for someone to see a monster with a human in that situation, those neighbours who knew the young skeleton would never think that the girl could run any risk of being hurt on your hands. Or they just didn't care. For better or for worse there were no witnesses interested in the march of the monster with the young woman in tow to her home.

Soon they arrived at the skeletons’ house, thanks to the excellent condition of Sans, who immediately used his gravity magic to remove from his pocket his keys to open the front door, which had a bone keychain that was his favourite. A few strokes of his fingers to orient the correct key were needed to unlock and soon it swung open; putting the keys back in their pockets out of habit. Usually, he would never use magic for such a simple task, but with both hands busy holding someone important there was no other option.

The warmth of his home greeted both of them as soon as they were under the roof of the house, door closing behind them, leaving the autumn cold outside. The brothers' house was almost identical to their previous home in the Underground, with the exception of a door in the kitchen that led to a small but pleasant back garden. Thanks to all the efforts of the ambassadors and kings to ensure that the monsters could obtain worthy properties and homes at reasonable prices. Also, thanks to the savings of both brothers, to Papyrus's cunning business and Sans's ability to repair interiors, the two had achieved one of many dreams they had had since they arrived on the surface: a decent home.

Blue couldn't be prouder of his home. Well maybe it could if a certain brother picked up the socks from the living room. But that was another story.

"PAPYRUS, ARE YOU HOME ?!" The young monster shouted, waiting for his voice to reach his lazy brother wherever he was.

-PAPYRUS, PAPY, PAPS ?! -

But nobody came.

Even when Sans checked all the places on the first floor where his brother used to take his naps, and even going up to the second floor to kick (with his hands full) the door of his room; he couldn’t find it.

His brother wasn’t at home.

The skeleton could not prevent a groan of anguish from escaping at that revelation. If Papyrus was not at home then, most likely he was at Muffet's bar, or with Undyne, or perhaps at the house of one of his other friends. But if his phone was dead, it would be impossible for Sans to locate him for the moment. He would start calling all her friends and hopefully some would be with her brother. But first he had to deal with his unconscious guest.

With no other option for the moment, he headed to his room. If the human in his arms had to wait for Blue to locate his brother and ask him to come back as soon as possible so that they could both decide what would be best for her. She might as well be comfortable in the meantime, and there was no cleaner and more comfortable place than Sans’ bed.

That room, which any stranger might mistake it for a kid, because it was painted in the skeleton's favourite colours, which of course were different shades of blue that harmonized perfectly with a ceiling darker than the walls. Those fourth walls had hung some posters with his celebrities, as well as a large poster of the solar system and a map of constellations; It was also basically furnished with a shelf full of books and comics, a table with an old but cool computer, another small table full of action figures that seemed to be in the middle of a great battle, a closet whose contents were perfectly arranged, and of course a spaceship frame bed. The coolest bed for the coolest skeleton.

It was on that bed that he laid the human down with all the care he could, leaving the bag that she carried with her all the time right at the entrance of the room, as well as his own coat on the small hanger stuck behind the door, leaving with a short-sleeved shirt with the logo of his favourite superhero. Blue debated internally for a minute until he decided that he should at least remove her shoes, both for her comfort and so that the sheets wouldn't get dirty. Of course, he did it as quickly as possible, covering her with the blanket up to her waist without even having seen someone else's socks. He was a gentleman after all.

He left the other people's shoes next to the bag, before going back to the girl who, to Sans' regret, still had that painful expression, in addition to moaning pitifully every few breaths. He really needed to make a decision as soon as possible.

Perhaps a new Check would give him new information about her condition. This time, fully convinced that he was doing it for the good of others, he did not take long to kindly summon the soul of the girl, which showed him that she still conserved a full HP. Yet the soul light seemed to be dimmer than the last time he saw it, brightening and fading as if it was also asking for help. Another thing that had changed was the message.

"She REALLY needs help."

That made Blue groan in panic. As much as he wanted to respect the young woman's wishes about not call the hospital, he had run out of options by not being able to locate his brother.

-SORRY HUMAN MISS, I AM REALLY SORRY-

He apologized even without knowing if she could hear him, pulling his phone out of his pocket, seeing with regret that his brother had not returned any of his calls. He was just about to return the soul to its owner and dial 911 when he feelt that something holding his wrist.

Then everything happened too fast.

At the start he was by his bed with a soul floating over one of his hands and the phone held in the other; and the next he was lying on said bed, his phone on the floor and the still invoked soul was levitating close to its owner's chest. The young skeleton, with both hands holding his with more force than necessary against the mattress, and both knees resting uncomfortably on the monster's, was practically immobilized.

Sans took a few seconds to react, too stunned by the speed at which everything had moved and very confused by the situation he was in now, with the human panting and trembling on top of him. His mind, as it usually did, decided to focus on the positive.

-MISS HUMAN WOKE UP, THAT'S FANTASTIC! PLEASE DON'T WORRY, YOU ARE SAFE IN MY HOME, MY AND MY BROTHER'S. HE IS NOT AT HOME NOW. BUT EVERYTHING IS GOOD, I AM VERY GLAD THAT YOU WAKE UP - The skeleton explained, smiling more animated. Or at least he was for a few more seconds before realizing that the girl above him hadn't responded or moved from where she was. Her breathing was still shaky and difficult. Was she scared?

-MISS HUMAN, EVERYTHING IS GOOD, NOBODY WILL HURT YOU HERE, YOU HAVE MY WORD! I ADMIT THAT YOUR SKILLS TO CAPTURE IS EXCELLENT AND THEY SURPRISED ME , BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO BE DEFENSIVE, I PROMISE I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU!

The boy repeated hoping that the human could calm down enough to free him, perhaps then they could manage to have a more reasonable conversation than the previous one in that alley. It was evident that she still wasn't feeling well, but being awake could help Sans figure out the best way to help her! Right?

However, she still did not respond. He looked at her confused and curious, noticing that even from his position it was difficult to fully see her face, especially her eyes. Still, he could see her flushed cheeks and beads of sweat trickling down her skin. He remembered that Chara had been in a similar way, when she was ill. Would that be the same case with this human?

He was about to speak again when a groan that might well have been mistaken for a growl came from the person on top of the skeleton. Only then did he feel the grip on his wrists tighten even more, becoming uncomfortable but not painful, as long as he wasn't struggling, which he hadn't. Not even when the human brought the monster's hands over his skull, still resting on the bed, putting his limbs together and holding them there with just one hand.

"WOWIE... SHE IS STRONG"

Blue thought, who was once again feeling a strange nervousness in his bones, although this did not come only from concern for his guest's state of health.

-MISS HUMAN, I WOULD NOT WANT TO BE DISCOURT, BUT IF YOU KEEP ME CAPTURED I DOUBT BE ABLE TO HELP YOU CORRECTLY AND BE A GOOD HOST, IF YOU FREE ME I COULD GO TO THE KITCHEN AND…

-Shut up…-

-SORRY?-

-Just... Shut up - the woman finally spoke, still with that weak and hoarse voice, as if her throat were feeling the worst pain.

Sans obeyed, fearing that the sound of his voice was causing the woman more pain, he remembered that sometimes when his brother came home after drinking with some friends, he would end up with such a hangover that any sound would hurt him. Would this be a similar case?

Being honest, he didn't know if he had done the right thing because, despite his silence, she still seemed to feel very bad, he could notice her anguished and doubtful expression as she looked around, probably trying to recognize her new environment. Another grunt? It escaped from her throat before her head fell into what seemed a defeat, followed by an awkward silence where both were kept still... At the least until she squeezed the hand that held both wrists of the monster above his head.

A chill ran down the skeleton's spine at that touch, making it very difficult to ignore that sense of alarm that he had tried to ignore from the moment he was immobilized in his own bed. It's not like he had tried to break free yet, but he was certainly using a good deal of his composure to maintain a patient and positive attitude. He was no fool, he knew he was in a potentially dangerous position if whoever was on him decided to attack him. Still, he wanted to trust her. No one with such a beautiful soul could be a bad person! He was also fully confident in his training and his own abilities to handle whatever situation arose.

Although he would be lying to himself if he didn’t feel more nervous when his scarf was removed by another one than himself. It was getting harder to trust that the stranger had no strange intentions toward him.

-Y-MISS, I DON'T WANT TO BE A DISCOURTLE HOST BUT IF I COULD LEAVE ME, I WOULD BE VERY GRATEFUL AND YYYYYYYYY -

An "unworthy" screech arose from the monster as the human's face descended toward his neck. Blue could feel his cheeks heat up with shame at the sensation of someone else's nose, her lips skimming over his sensitive bones. For better or for worse Sans was not close to the "affectionate drunkards" as many (especially his own brother) believed.

-MISS HUMAN I DON'T THINK THIS IS THE BEST TIME FOR THIS KIND OF APPROACHES ! AND IF IN A FUTURE WHERE WE ARE ALL HEALTHY, IN OUR FULL FACULTIES, I COULD CONSIDER TO HAVE AN APPOINTMENT WITH YOU. IT IS NOT CORRECT TO FORCE THIS WAY… ! -

And she bit.

A loud moan / scream escaped the skeleton, although even he wouldn't know if it was from pain or surprise. It had definitely not been pleasant.

That was possibly the strangest sensation he had ever felt in his life, somehow the woman's teeth had practically pierced Sans's clavicle bone, encrusting her fangs and holding on to him with enough force for the captive monster's struggle not make her back down.

How was that possible? Certainly, the bones of a monster were not the same as those of a human skeleton, they were made of magic after all, but they were still hard and Blue in particular always prided himself on having strong bones. How was that happening?

It was inevitable for then attempted to liberate much more conviction, and among his struggles increasingly difficult to maintain, the young monster watched with surprise as the human soul that still levitated close to his chest had released what could be described as hazy threads similar to a bright and wispy mist, trickling towards him through the spaces that his clothes did not cover, and from the glow that seemed to be born in his own rib cage, it was not too difficult to deduce what was happening.

His soul hadn’t only been summoned without his permission but was also somehow being influenced by that human magic? By causing his own body to alter.

Of all the people he could have brought home one night when he was alone… Did she have to be a wizard?

If before his skull was flushed from the efforts, he was making to free himself, now he was ABSOLUTELY flushed with the shame and a certain panic he felt. The contact between one soul and another, even if it was through magic, was definitely not equal to a confrontation! This felt so scandalous and intimate! 

-PO-PLEASE STOP! TH-THIS IS INVASIVE! INDECENT! SHAME!

The woman had further established the bite before she could continue with more power, plus she was now using both arms to immobilize him. A strong order that he didn't want to hear.

Another moan escaped from the skeleton. One a little different from the previous ones and from the way he voluntarily tried to prevent others from following him, he had probably realized it too.

-PLEASE ... DO NOT FOLLOW-

But the human didn’t give in, and like the monster's pleas, his attempts to free himself were less and less. Because in addition to that feeling that distracted him, fatigue was also spreading its poison into his bones. He could feel his magic being drained with every second the girl was biting him.

There had to be a way out of that situation, Sans was not one to resign himself to a fate he did not like. Although it would certainly be much easier to think of a solution if he wasn’t trying so hard to ignore the way the "pain" of the bite and the magic of others on his own soul made him feel! It was getting harder and harder to suppress the moans and gasps that his non-existent throat was trying to let out and he was sure even without seeing it for himself that his skull was bluer than it had ever been in his life.

Still, he didn't give up, because he was a determined monster. He tried to analyse the situation again: He had a magician on him, immobilizing him, sucking his magic with every second that passed, and if he did not do something soon it could even drain part of his HP. Although he didn't want to think about it, it was definitely a possibility. He had no choice, even if he didn’t want to hurt the woman, he was not trying to be hurt, much less dusted that night. His brother would never forgive himself.

With his survival instinct awakened, Sans began to move with all his might, trying to free his knees, if he managed to flex them that could give him enough momentum to support himself and turn both bodies. The main thing was to break the connection of the human teeth and soul with him. But everything was easier to plan than to achieve. No matter how much he tried to free her legs, the woman always found how to keep him pressed against the mattress, stubbornly refusing to separate from the body of the skeleton. Had she done this before? Being a magician, it was not strange but definitely Blue would appreciate that his struggle to free himself was not full of undue friction between both bodies. That bite was doing strange things to their bodies and it was VERY uncomfortable.

-P-PLEASE STOP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! - The monster tried to notice that he was definitely being outnumbered, still without giving up.

A grunt was his only answer, that woman was not going to back down easily and that fact took hold when for a few moments he lost control of the skeleton's arms, but he quickly regained them by holding each wrist to the sides of his skull.

-STOP, I BEG YOU! -

Blue was beginning to despair. What if he really dies that night? He didn't want to, he COULDN'T, he still had a lot to do as part of the surface royal guard not to mention that he swore he would see the day his brother would lift his sock and besides… ! 

A sob made the monster bewildered for perhaps the fourth time that night. Slowing down his fight to escape a bit, only then was he aware of the pitiful sounds the human was making even though her mouth was still tightly attached to the bone. She was crying.

But why? It was Blue who was being attacked! If anyone had reason to cry, it was him. So why?

"I don’t want to do this…"

Sans trembled in surprise to hear her voice, so clear and easy to understand, but at the same time it did not seem to come from her still busy lips.

"I didn't want to, I didn't ask for this, it's not my fault to be THIS, I don't want to do it anymore but if I stop..."

Only then did Blue understand that what he was "hearing" was not the wizard's physical voice, it was the voice of her soul, so sad and lamentable and even terrified.

Now that he thought about it, what had his brother told him about human wizards? (Besides never approaching one)

\---

“their bodies need magic but they are not fully capable of producing it, at least not the amount that their strong and greedy souls require to be stable, that is why they look for monsters, to steal their magic and thus stabilize their souls. from what I know it is painful for them to be without enough magic for a certain time, but even so that does not give them the right to steal ours..."

\---

Certainly, his brother was right, no one should steal from another, especially something as valuable as the magical essence of a being that was literally made of it; and yet the girl's expression and emotions on him were not only painful, they were absolutely desperate and agonizing. Blue could only imagine the kind of pain both physical and emotional that she was suffering in totality and likewise had a suspicion that it would not be anywhere near the truth.

No one deserved to suffer like that.

Maybe it was a death sentence but he still decided to stop fighting. Again, he chose to believe in the woman, even though their actions appeared to be hostile, he wanted to focus on the fact that he could not detect any desire to hurt the connection they shared. Intentions were extremely important to monsters, from them he determined whether a blow was a simple game or an attempt at real damage, so as long as he did not sense an intention to hurt on the part of the magician he supposed he could stop resisting. Which was being easier than he wanted to admit as his magic and strength were handed over to the girl. Maybe he was being a fool, but Blue had always been known to be foolishly generous.

With the passage of time, the sobs of others stopped, without their "prey" trying to fight, everything was much easier and faster, and even embarrassingly pleasant if Sans's still present blush was a sign. Apparently, the magician's intention was for him to be as calm and "comfortable" as possible but it seemed that they both had different definitions of comfort.

Still the skeleton held it in, until the moment when the grip on his wrists loosened and those fangs slowly separated from the bones of his neck. He was sure they would leave a mark.

Only then the female is away from his shoulder space, breathing more easily when he'd found her. She looked much better physically and yet...

-I told you... No, I warned you... to stay away, and you didn't. This is your fault, you caused it - the girl said between gasps, frowning in an annoyed and tired expression.

"If you had left me where you found me... None of this would have happened!" He exclaimed through clenched teeth, refusing to meet the monster's eyes.

By then Blue could barely stay conscious, but even in his lethargy he could realize that beyond the anger and rage in the other people's words, there was still fear, and the connection they were sharing somehow also revealed the painful regret the woman felt. Just as he supposed, she hadn't wanted to hurt him, and she was suffering so much, much more than he did in his previous state of panic.

"I'm sorry…" The skeleton muttered in a barely audible tone, causing her expression to change to one of surprise and confusion. He smiled wearily at her.

-But... I'm glad... That you... Are better - He said softly, making one last effort to raise his hand to carefully wipe some of the tears that ran down the stunned face of the woman, a couple even falling on his bony face. They were very warm.

He wanted to stay awake, ask her not to cry, because her face seemed too pretty to be clouded by sadness. He would have liked very much to know what it would look like smiling. However, his heavy eyelids slowly closed until they remained closed, revealing that the monster had fallen asleep, dropping his hand right next to it.

\---

Then, you came out of your fleeting reverie, inhaling sharply and opening your eyes wide. You straightened up to kneel on the bed with the skeleton still under you. Immediately putting a hand on your own chest, forcing your soul to break the connection of colourful threads that it had formed with the monster’s soul. A groan escaped from both of you at that moment, you tried to control your breathing once and for all now that there was no longer that despicable and painful need for magic eating you from within. As soon as you were done, you concentrated enough to cautiously place your hand on the skeleton’s chest, just enough to be able to check his condition.

Your "frenzy food" had even started to subtract the HP of this young monster during the struggle, prompting an expression of horror on your face, even if only had been three points that he should not even having felt. Not only utterly consume the magic of the skeleton, but had ALSO begun to take his life. For you, it was something unforgivable... And still…

"He's really worried about you."

That it was the message transmitting Sans’ soul, even after what you have done. He was still worried about you.

-Are you an idiot?! - You exclaimed feeling your cheeks were moistened again.

She couldn’t find another explanation that he had those feelings towards the person who had hurt him.

It would take a few minutes before gather together the posture enough to stand up and get out of bed. You had to leave that place as soon as possible, even if you know that that kid wouldn’t wake up until he recovered, most likely tomorrow; she had vague memories of him mentioning a brother. At least she wasn’t going to be found at the scene of the crime, ending up fighting against someone who justifiably will accuse her of hurting her family.

-Okey okey... Calm down, Y / N - You ordered yourself, breathing deeply and slowly as possible.

First things first, you didn’t want to leave any trace, so you immediately searched for your shoes that the skeleton put in the entrance of the room. Then, you were able to observe the place more closely, and you couldn’t ignore the it appeared to be a room of a child… So… Did you actually bit a kid?!

The taste of his magic has been especially sweet but...

"There aren’t stripes" the voice of reason appeared in your head slowing your terrorized heart. Just because you didn't like monsters doesn't mean you have no idea about them. Apparently, the boy only had youthful tastes or something. It was a little relief.

For a few seconds you brushed the tips of your fingers with your own lips, it was going to be difficult to forget that taste.

As soon you put on your shoes and located the bag, you went to the door to exit. Or so it was until you heard a slight (and cute) snoring that made you tense up and turn again to see the skeleton. He was still asleep, that it was good, but now it felt that his position was not only uncomfortable but it was strange for anyone who sees it. If his brother came in and checked him out, he would doubtless suspect something was wrong; he would wake him up, check him out, and undoubtedly notice "that" in his soul. Your best hope was that monsters do not suspect what you had done until you were far away from them. The more time they took to figure everything out, the better.

You sighed in frustration, leaving your bag by the door ready to be taken in case you run away. You approached the young monster to make him look less awkward and weird. You took the liberty of removing the boots but not the socks, it was a cold night, although you honestly had no idea if the skeletons were affected by the temperatures, nor did you have time to investigate. With all the care you could you put him in a more comfortable position on his bed, surprising you at how light he was even apparently when he was able to carry you home.

"Tsk... Weirdos" You thought, clicking your tongue.

Now, his gloves, a moment in which your inopportune curiosity made you see for longer than necessary what his hands were like, noting the differences with the traditional human skeleton, because this boy's bones were less sharp and even the feeling they gave was curious.

"They are not cold..."

The tips of his "fingers" were wider and rounder than the average human fingers, and each bone was firmly but necessarily flexibly attached. It was difficult to get out of that hypnotism but you could barely shake your head and move away from his hands and from him in general. You couldn't waste any more time.

You picked up a couple of pillows that had fallen off during the initial struggle, plus a couple of stuffed animals, to finally cover him up to his neck with the blanket. It would probably be a bit weird for you to wake up in your going out clothes but you were NOT undressing anyone that night to put their pyjamas on. Maybe you were a threat to monsters but NOT a depraved one. Besides, his outfit didn't seem to be uncomfortable and sometimes people just come home tired and end up asleep without changing, right? ... Right?!

At least you hoped that was what the boy would think later.

One last look confirmed that the scene of your crime looked much better and not at all strange or suspicious. Even that fool looked a lot more relaxed and calmer than you would be for the rest of the night. You weren't relieved by that, you just envied him, and you didn't bring him a small stuffed elephant either because you thought it would make him feel better, you just thought that he would look more normal; and, of course, your heart didn't threaten to melt when the skeleton hugged the stuffed animal to snuggle it up and let out a nice soft "mweh". Not at all, you DIDN’T like monsters.

You couldn't keep wasting your time either. You confirmed one last time that the room and the monster looked normal enough before grabbing your bag again and leaving the room; not before turning off the light and noticing how the ceiling of the room was illuminated with stickers of stars, moons, planets and even rockets. It would certainly be a very nice and tender scene if you had never set foot in that house. But you couldn't change what happened just as you couldn't change who you were, what you were. The only thing you could do at that point was to leave as soon as possible and wait for that boy to take as long as possible to remember you. Or better yet, never do.

Quick but cautious at the same time, you descended the stairs to the first floor. Stopping at the corners to make sure no one was there before entering the room and heading to the entrance, which to your bad luck was closed.

"Shit!" You blurted out wanting to kick something or someone to release the growing frustration. You had no idea where that monster kept the keys. In a backpack? Your pockets? Did he even have a bag with him when he found you? The idea of having to go back up to his room and search him did NOT like you but you had to leave ASAP.

It was then that realization hit you when you looked down the hall that led to the kitchen.

A back door.

You ran to her immediately without much interest in analysing your surroundings, but again you ran into the same problem as before.

"Who the hell closes the back door!?" You complained without letting go of the handle, miraculously wishing it would only open with a little force.

Okay, maybe the inhabitants of that house weren't as trusting as they seemed. Or at least the brother the sleeping boy above mentioned was not. Only then did you take a quick tour of the kitchen, hoping to see a key. Unsuccessfully. Would you have to go out through a window? Only the front ones were big enough for you to pass but that was probably the strangest and most suspicious thing anyone, human or monster, could do; and if your bad luck continued as it was, you were sure that someone from outside would see you and call the police.

Or worse.

As much as you hate it. You had no other choice. You clicked your tongue annoyingly.

At least the lock on the door in front of you didn't look as strong as the one in front. You sighed, this time trying to calm down, taking a deep breath and trying to erase all distractions from your mind. Silence helped.

With your eyes barely open you stared at the keyhole. Then, you concentrated, bringing your hand to the lock, imagining as hard as you could that there was a key inside it, wishing strongly that this imaginary key would grant you freedom. It took a few seconds that seemed like hours, at first fugitive flashes of light that came from inside the hole, until said light became sufficiently intense and lasting, the same colour as your soul; only then did you hear the lock click, thus fulfilling your wish.

You hated doing magic. Each use, no matter how small, was a time of fullness that was subtracted from you and advanced the clock that forced you to replace that energy and power that you never wanted. Not in that way.

You didn't waste any more time and you opened the door to leave that house.

As the cold night air came out, it hit your cheeks, previously wet with tears. You knew you weren't safe yet but you took one more moment to breathe and observe the outside environment. It was a small garden but very well cared for, at least as far as you could see thanks to the light from the porch, they had some flowers, a medium tree and even a small garden; not to mention the bushes that seemed to be pruned with precision. A very nice garden of a nice house...

“How lucky some are…” You thought with some envy, taking one last look at the house you escaped from. If you ever got any luck again, that would allow you to never set foot in it again.

But it was no longer time to regret but time to leave. You tied up your hair as best you could, you made sure that your shoes were well tied and that you held your bag tightly.

Without wasting any more time, you started running. With enough momentum, you jumped over the fence, keeping as best you could out of the streetlight. Taking cover in the shadows, you ran as fast and far as you could without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the whole chapter: THANKS A LOT¡¡¡ and i hope you liked it.
> 
> Also, maybe you have noticed any writing errors? English is not my language, so i asked my dear Waifu [@MatosaurusRex] to translate as best she could. But if there is an error that we could correct, do not hesitate to tell me!  
> _________________________________
> 
> I honestly never expected this One Shot to go over 7 thousand words. Nor do I hope to continue it, but nothing is set in stone so only time and comments from nice people will tell.  
> Take care everyone and stay safe <3


End file.
